


Outed

by H_Fuentes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Closeted bisexual John, Gen, He fucked up and tried to fix it, LGBT Teens, Mary who, Openly Gay Sherlock, Rejection, Rosie who, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Temi is a character I made up, being outed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H_Fuentes/pseuds/H_Fuentes
Summary: As Elizabeth becomes more and more suspicious of her daughter Temi's unexplained change in behaviour, she decides to consult the country's - or some would say, the worlds greatest consulting detective - Sherlock Holmes. Arriving at 221B Baker Street, the detective and partner Dr Watson greet their case with much disbelief. Rejecting Elizabeth's theory of Temi being involved in gang culture, Sherlock  reveals the true nature of Temis case - that she is in fact bisexual. Holmes' grand deduction however, had missed the most crucial information of it all, Temi was not only a bisexual , she was a closeted bisexual.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was very random, I wrote it when I was supposed to be studying for exams (what). I just thought wouldn't it be amazing if Sherlock and John took in and looked after an LGBT teen after they'd been rejected by their parents. So it kind of grew from there. They'd be great parents. I don't know if I'm going to continue it, I probably will but I'm having writers block right now, hopefully it will pass soon. This is my first fic so I hope you like it! And thank you to my lovely friend for helping me write the summary!

“You’re not actually going through with this Mummy, come on!” Temi groaned in frustration as she stepped out of the car, slamming the door not so gently behind her as the chilly London air attacked her skin.  
“Baker Street...221B, there it is.” Temi’s mum, Elizabeth, proclaimed as she spotted the correct door, ignoring the constant protests of her daughter. “Will you hurry up, now!” Temi rolled her eyes and walked to the flat as her mother took the crooked knocker, banging it on the door a few times.

It was only a few seconds until someone opened the door. A small lady dressed in purple smiled at them both as she stood in the tall doorframe, “Oh hello!” She said in a gentle voice. “Are you here for Sherlock? He’s getting a lot of clients this week.” Elizabeth nodded and smiled when the lady let them into the house. “Another client, boys!” she yelled as she made her way up the creaky wooden stairs, Elizabeth following and Temi trailing behind them. They reached the top of the stairs and the lady knocked on the door before letting herself in, “Clients boys.” She said as she entered the living room and disappeared around the corner, Elizabeth and Temi entering behind her. Faint smoke and stale air were what Temi could first smell when she entered the room.

She took in her surroundings. Books. Books. Oh, more books. Skull? Interesting. There were two men in the room, one of which she assumed was Sherlock Holmes. One of them, who seemed about her height with short greyish blonde hair, looked up from furiously typing away at his laptop as they entered. But the other brown haired man was sitting in an armchair. Eyes closed, legs crossed and his hands clasped in front of his face. She would’ve thought he was sleeping if it wasn’t for his mouth moving like he was muttering to himself. “Thank you, Mrs. Hudson.” The small man stood up from the table and introduced himself, shaking Elizabeth’s hand in the process. “Dr. John Watson”  
“Hello, I’m Elizabeth Lawrence and this is my daughter Temi” Temi gave a small lopsided smile. He seemed nice.  
“Why don’t you have a seat?” He gestured to the couch that was opposite him. Temi noticed a spray-painted smiley face with bullet holes through it on the wall as she turned around to sit down, but she ignored it. It seemed normal enough, right?

Mrs. Hudson, she had learned, exited the kitchen, “The mess you two have made in that kitchen.” She said shaking her head as she left the room, closing the door behind her. “So how about you tell me and Sherl...Sherlock?” Dr. Watson turned to face Mr. Holmes with an annoyed look on his face. “Sherlock?” He said a bit louder. It seemed to get Mr. Holmes’ attention as he snapped out of his trance, instantly rising from his chair, buttoning his suit jacket and clapping his hands together.  
“Right! Clients! Please don’t be boring.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock shows off and fucks up. Temi faces the consequences of Sherlock's actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!

“A gang? You think your daughter is in a gang?” Dr. Watson said in disbelief. “And...how do you know that your daughter is in a gang?”  
“Well she’s always sneaking around, she never brings her friend’s home, and she never tells us where she’s going and with who. So she must be hiding something.” Elizabeth looked at her daughter who rolled her eyes and turned away. “She’s changed in the last few years, she’s too quiet now. Too distant.” Elizabeth said, her Nigerian accent dripping off of every word she said. Temi was tired of listening to her mother talk about her as if she wasn’t even there. She took her phone out of her pocket and put her headphones in, attempting to drown out the constant sound of her mother’s disapproval.

Dr. Watson spoke again, but she couldn’t hear him over the sound of Emotional by Flux Pavilion playing in her ears. She looked over to Sherlock Holmes who looked just as bored and annoyed with this situation as she was. Mr. Holmes spoke this time, and by the look on her mother’s face, Temi could tell that he must’ve just insulted her. Elizabeth turned towards her daughter with an irritated look on her face and nudged her, telling her to take out her headphones. Temi sighed and took one out, the other still blasting music in her ear. 

Looking up at Mr. Holmes, she saw him walking towards the door. “Oh, how I hoped you wouldn’t be so dull.” He said with a dramatic sigh, “Your daughter isn’t in a gang Mrs. Lawrence. No. The sneaking around? She’s recently gone to a pride parade, you can see the bisexual flag colours she had painted on her wrists where she’s tried to wash it off but it’s still visible. Her being quiet? She’s introverted and visibly depressed, which means she would have gone with her friends to the parade who must, in fact, be like her. It doesn’t take Sherlock Holmes to see that. Now I suggest you take her to a therapist for her depression, not a private detective. Now stop boring me and please leave.” He said as he opened the door.

The whole room was silent. No one said anything for what seemed like hours. Dr. Watson looked at Mr. Holmes with an exasperated expression; he would’ve thought that with all the time they’ve been working cases together that Sherlock would realise that some situations are sensitive and should be dealt with delicately. Sherlock just loves to prove him wrong doesn’t he? Mrs. Lawrence was livid, her eyes flicking angrily between Sherlock Holmes and her daughter. Temi was absolutely distraught; she closed her eyes and put her head in her hands. “Closeted bisexual” she muttered. Sherlock’s eyes went wide with realisation of what he just did.

"I’m so-“ Sherlock started with his apology but was cut off by a shouting Elizabeth.  
“Bisexual?! What do you mean?! Temi answer me!”  
“I was going to tell you, I just...I didn’t know how! I’m sorry Mummy!” She said with tears in her eyes and a shaky voice.  
“My daughter. Bisexual. Hey, God forbid. Do you know what God does to people like that? He punishes them and sends them to hell for their sins! You are supposed to be a child of God.” She said, in disgust, to her daughter. “Don’t you have anything to say?!” Elizabeth shouted. 

Temi knew that this was going to happen if she told her mum. Try living in a strict African and Christian family knowing that you are different from them, knowing that they would disown you as soon as they found out what you were. There was nothing Temi could do, so she just took the verbal abuse that her mother was spewing her way. “You have nothing to say, eh?!” The slap was unexpected. A sudden loud cracking noise reverberated throughout the room. Temi held her cheek in shock as tears fell from her eyes and her headphone from her ear. She looked at her mother who stood up and looked down at her child with revulsion in her eyes. “There’s no place for someone like that in my family or my house. Not now. Not ever.” She left the room, slamming the door behind her.

Temi sat unmoving with her hand still on her throbbing cheek and tears flooding her eyes. Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson had both moved away during the encounter, standing next to each other they looked at a sobbing Temi and shared a looked of sympathy and regret. It wasn’t until Temi heard the sound of her mother’s car engine start that she ran out of the flat and into the street as she watched her mother drive away from her, leaving her by herself in a broken state when she needs her the most.  
“Mummy!” She called out. There and then, she broke down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John think of something to do about Temi.

Mrs. Hudson had been in her kitchen, on the ground floor, making a nice hot cup of tea when she heard the commotion going on in the boys’ flat upstairs. She smiled and shook her head fondly; Sherlock always did love to rile people up. What she didn’t expect to see was an angry Elizabeth storming out of the flat, and a crying Temi chasing after her some seconds later. Placing her cup of tea down on the counter, she left the flat to see what was going on.

The sight in front of her almost broke her heart: Temi was kneeling in the middle of the road, shoulder sagging in defeat and shaking as she cried, and her hands and braids shielding her face from the view of others. “Oh dear.” She whispered as she hurried over to Temi’s crying form. She kneeled beside her and gently placed a hand on Temi’s shoulder, not wanting to frighten her, but Temi flinched at the touch. She raised her head, seeing that it was only Mrs. Hudson, she allowed Mrs. Hudson to comfort her as she cried some more. “Shhh its okay sweetheart, it’s alright.” Mrs. Hudson tried her best to soothe her and softly put her arms around Temi’s crushed form. “How about we come back inside? Is that okay?” She asked lightly and helped Temi stand when she nodded a yes.

Mrs. Hudson had tried her best to calm Temi down, giving her a hot cup of tea and a few biscuits. But she wasn’t sure if this was the type of situation that could be fixed with beverages and biscuits. Mrs. Hudson gave Temi her phone in case she needed to call anyone, and went upstairs to find out from the boys what had happened, letting Temi have some time to gather her thoughts.

Sherlock hated himself for not seeing it. Of course she was closeted; she was constantly unconsciously pulling down her sleeve to hide the paint! How could he have been so blind?! Sherlock had been beating himself up about the situation ever since Temi ran out of their flat crying. He should have known. He understands how hard it is to come out to your parents; he went through the same thing when he came out as gay to his family when he was 17. Although his family had accepted him as he was, he knows that not every family is as supportive as his were. Sherlock had never intended any of this to happen, and he needed to fix this mess.

John sympathised with Temi. The same thing had happened to Harry when she came out as a lesbian. It was like he was reliving the confrontation between father and daughter that happened years ago. Still, he was a bystander, unable to intervene in the situation. He had always looked up to Harry and accepted her for who she was, and she always accepted him. She was brave enough to reveal to everyone her true self, but John never was. He, like Temi, was a closeted bisexual who never had enough courage to let himself be who he really was. When Harry was kicked out she had nowhere to go, once word had got out, no one from their family wanted to take her in. John feared that Temi would have to face the same thing. Something needed to be done.

Mrs. Hudson entered their flat, seeing Sherlock and John sitting in their respective chairs, raising their heads as she entered. “Would someone please tell me why this young girl was crying outside, in the middle of the road, and why she looks so traumatised.” Sherlock and John both glanced at each other and back at Mrs. Hudson and sighed. John explained what had occurred less than 45 minutes ago and Mrs. Hudson had to sit down as she took in all of this new information. “Oh dear, that’s terrible.” She whispered. “What’s going to happen to her?” She asked the boys after a few moments had passed.  
“She needs a place to stay until, hopefully, this all blows over.” John said, still lost in his thoughts.  
“Well, we better check on her, make sure she’s okay.” Mrs. Hudson said, rising from the couch, and taking Temi’s belongings that were still in the room.  
“Yes, that would be wise.” Sherlock said finally.

John and Mrs. Hudson were descending down the stairs when they heard Temi talking to someone. “Rachel, please. Not you too. Everyone else has rejected me...Mummy...Daddy...and David. Please, not you too. I won’t have anyone else.” She said in between sobs. John and Mrs. Hudson had reached the kitchen now and saw that Temi was using Mrs. Hudson’s phone to call someone. “Rachel, no. Rachel? Rachel?” She put the phone down on the table and closed her eyes as more tears flowed. The person on the other end of the phone must’ve hung up on her.

They hovered at the door for a while but John was the first to walk in, grabbing some tissues and taking a seat opposite her. He tenderly placed a hand over hers and she looked up, seeing him give her a gentle smile. Despite the pain she was in, in that moment, his genuineness made her smile back. She took the tissues that he was offering her and wiped her eyes, she was sure she looked horrible but she couldn’t even think about that right now.

“That was my sister, Rachel. My mum got home not too long ago and she told them everything. I called her and...well, they want me to move out.” She told them with an emotionless expression. She seemed drained as if she had cried all of the tears she possibly could, and then some.  
“Move out? But...where would you go?” John asked.  
Temi shrugged, uncaringly. “Knowing my mum, she would’ve told all of my aunts, uncles, cousins, and friends. I guarantee that their reaction will be exactly like hers.” Words were just coming out of her mouth at this point, none holding any meaning and frankly, she couldn’t care less.  
Mrs. Hudson spoke from beside John, “You won’t have anywhere to go though darling. Surely, you can’t know that all of them will react in the same-”  
“She can stay with us.”  
She was cut off by Sherlock speaking up from wherever he was hovering...or hiding.  
All three heads turned to look at him in disbelief. “What?” Temi said.  
“This was my fault; I should have known that...” He sighed, but carried on, “until this situation with your family blows over, you are welcome to stay with us.” He sounded sincere, Temi thought, and she was grateful.  
John looked at Sherlock with a fond expression, this man never ceased to amaze him. He turned back to Temi, declaring, “You can stay with us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First fic: done. Phew!  
> So i dont know if i'm going to continue with this or not, maybe i'll start a series who knows. Anyways, if you want me to continue with the story let me know in the comments. All prompts are welcome!  
> Thanks for reading guys!


End file.
